degrassi_wiki_clubsfandomcom-20200214-history
S.S. Zace
'''S.S. Zace '''is the fabulous group of people who support Zig and Grace as a couple, be it as friends or romantically. Members *CC (Captain and HBIC) *Ash (Captain) *Ari (Captain) *Dami (Co-Captain) *Red (Co-Captain) *Kieran (Co-Captain) *Annie *Catie *Alexandria *Xavier *Lauren *Yazzy *Alaura *Christina *Sarah (only as a brotp u little shits) *Katie (as a BrOTP) *Meg *Sirus *Rachel (DuVe2LoVe) *William (Oxyparadise) (only as a BrOTP) *Syler *Jenn (only as a BrOTP) *Nick(TheRexVoxian) *Tia (BROTP, only in the event of no Zaya) History *They went to war against the Novas Shippers on August 11th, 2014, but it was resolved within fifteen minutes by CC and Sarah. Shortest. Ship war. EVER. The deal is that Novas gets the comments, Zace gets the content (because, please, LOOK at that bitchin' trivia list). So you should all go comment on the Novas shippers page to uphold this agreement. AND NO POT SHOTS. We have more class than THAT, thank you very much. Trivia *They all ship Zace like a motherfucking machine, be it as friends or lovers. *People apparently also call Zace by the names Gig and/or Zigrace, except nobody actually knows who calls them those. **Apparently Zigrace is used by the DTC. The more you know. No word on Gig. It appears to be our equivalent of Zie. **Scratch that. Apparently people USE Zie on the internet. Somewhere. *Runner's up in the Zig's True Pairing Competition <3 (Congratulations guys ^_^) Reasons You Should Ship Them *Scroll down and look at them. They're hot af. *They're pretty much best friends at this point. *Zig asks her for advice and respects what she says. *Grace calls him out immediately when he's talking shit. *Grace almost frigging attacked a guy for narcing on Zig. *Zig talked Grace into going to a dance. *Zig complimented Maya's new look when he thought it was Grace. *"Oh...I thought you were Grace" Disappointed, Ziggy? *Grace understands his situation pretty well, judging by her ability to explain it. *Because CC, Ash, and Ari said so. *Them talking and joking about the clubs at Degrassi was pretty much the cutest thing ever. *Grace knew how to find Zig when he was planning to leave town. *Grace told him not to put up with disrespect at his job. *Within half an hour of the page being created, they had as many shippers as Novas. Within an hour, they had more.That's not an anti-Novas slam, just a point about how quick it was to find shippers, using Novas as an example because A) It's one of the few ship pages here, and B) It's super fucking popular. No Anti-Novas slams here. Or the Captains will judge. *Grace translates Degrassi drama for him so he can keep up. *When Grace called him a dumbass, he didn't get mad, he just assumed she was right and asked what he did. *It's a chance to get away from Zatlingsworth drama, which nobody likes, let's be real. *That smile he gave her in Thunderstruck. How cute does it GET? *They hang out all the time, and so are comfortable in each other's presence. *Grace doesn't sugarcoat shit. She knows when Zig's good and when he's not and gives people he might not be nice to a head's up. That said, since she hangs out with him all the freaking time, she probably thinks he's a good friend for her. *Because they're adorable with little screentime. Imagine how cute they'd be with actual plots. *They're sweet af when they're joking around. *They make each other laugh all the time. *Zig never seems to hold things against Grace, even if it's something he doesn't like. Case in point: inviting Maya to hang out with them when Zig was mad at her (Read: Sulking/stewing in manpain). *Zig trusted her enough to tell her about Vince threatening him into dealing again. *Grace is the only one who knows *why* he's selling again. *They're tight enough that she can get away with mocking his style (which REALLY deserves mocking - really, Zig? I get you're a gang banger now, but that's NO excuse to roam the streets looking like you're about to burst out into "Greased Lightning" or "Summer Nights"). This is key because in season 12 he was super sensitive about being mocked for his style because it was akin to being mocked for being poor. *Grace worries he might get kicked out of the Matlin house. *He trusted her to help him find Zoe and his missing pills - probably the biggest deal ever for a gnag member looking for a way out. *Grace drawing near him is adorable. *Zig doesn't mind her hanging around when other girls ask him out. *They always seem to be hanging around each other, even if they're not actually doing anything. Remember: Silence is golden.As CC says, "When you're tight enough you can hang out doing nothing and have it NOT be tremendously awkward, that's when you know you love somebody." The fact she's horribly biased in this regard means nothing, shhh. *They both hate dances. So they can hang out at home and snark at each other likes the precious babies they are when dances go on instead of going somewhere that'll make them both miserable. *Because good relationship + hot af people = Amazing sex. *They'd make awesome fanfic, because they have enough in common to be sweet, and enough drama to cause excellent conflict. <3 *He's a king, she's a queen, do I really need to go on? *In case all of the above didn't bash the point in, they really do care about each other. *Because there's a word for relationships that understand each other the way they do and that word is perfection. *They're both friends with Maya, and I'm sure Maya would be ecstatic to know her two friends were happily dating because she's an A+ friend like that. *They're both into art: Grace likes to draw and Art Night was her idea, and Zig's a musician and a cook. So they should get together and make pretty art stuff. *Because imagine Zig trying to teach her how to skateboard: It's adorable and you know it. *Better idea: Grace finds about his past as the mascot or the singer in WhisperHug and NEVER lets him live it down. Cute right? Yeah, hacker girlfriends do that. *He can teach her Russian, she can teach him Mi'kmaq. Knowledge is power and helping gain power is caring. Besides, their conversations are hilarious. Teaching each other other languages would be cute, adorable, and beneficial for those who want to hear them talk in another language. Bonus! *Neither of them are shy about confronting people who've pissed them off, so they can be a little firecracker duo! Whether or not that's a good thing for the other characters is debateable, but it's entertaining for us. *They're both snarky babies, which is hilarious and fun to watch. *Because, since Degrassi is in love with relationships right now, it might be our best shot at more Grace time, which everyone needs. *Because their domestic life would be both hilarious and adorable. *Because they don't even NEED to be "thug" or whatever, because in case people didn't notice, the fact Zig does NOT want to stay in the gang is sort of the point. *Because he cooks, she watches the cooking channel. She can tease him and prod him along until he gets better at it - which would A) Help him with his job and B) Provide us with amusement because her teasing him is hilarious. She gets food, he gets a life skill, we get entertainment. Everybody wins~! *Because the smiles they give each other are precious. *Whenever she talks to him, Zig gets an adorkable look on his face. *They've both got younger siblings, so how cute would it be to watch them interact with each other's siblings? *For that matter, imagine Grace meeting Mama Novak. That can only go one of three ways: Cute, hilarious, or both. How can you not want that? *They're adorable as a BrOTP and an OTP, so either way you're golden. *They can skip off to go places and hang out. *Since they're both hot af, it stands to reason their kissing and stuff would also be hot af. *Their chemistry is off the fucking scale, people. *She always greets him with a sarcastic comment. How cute is that? *They do their best to help each other out with the serious stuff (Ex. Drugs stolen that you need to sell to avoid a bullet in the head) and the not serious stuff (Ex. Accidentally agreeing to go to a dance with two girls at one time). *They're super cute when they hang out together. *Since they're always making each other laugh, it seems fair to say they have a similar sense of humour. *They work on homework together, demonstrating co-operation, shared thinking, and teamwork. Not that those could be beneficial for a relationship or anything. :P *Zig was originally going to be partners with Grace for a trust exercise. Please note these partners weren't assigned. He just *happened* to pick Grace. *Grace would keep that boy in line; something that EVERY Degrassi watcher wants by now. *"You'd better not drop me, Grace" - the joking tone in his voice suggests he thinks Grace would do that as a joke, meaning he knows her well, or at least thinks he does. *Considering she switched out on him so he could talk to Maya, he probably wasn't far off. XD *They have a similar sense of style, except Grace A) Wears sleeves and B) Has the good sense to not walk around looking like a young Danny Zuko, unlike some people, ZIG. *Them hanging out is already the cutest thing, now imagine them on dates. Fucking PRECIOUS, right? *Grace hates dances, but Zig talked her into going to one anyways. So what we should gather is, she went to a dance when Zig asked her to. ;) *It could add another dimension to any plots they can get, because relationships/close friendships always add dimension. *Imagine them hanging out and being dorks and going on cute dates and stuff (and then burning something down, just for fun, cuz it's these two we're talking about and they're not TOTAL saps). Yeah. You're welcome. *Cuz once you get into them, they're super addicting. CC, Ash, Ari, and Alex can all vouch for this. BIAS DOESN'T MATTER HERE, HUSH. *Cuz any future they have would be epic. *Because they're such good friends, they can make almost any AU work as well. *They don't need to interfere with your OTP - they can be your BrOTP instead! :D *They make for some pretty bitchin' OT3s/BrOT3s - them plus Tiny, them plus Maya, need I go on? *Because it can give them some much needed stability. *Because their kids would be adorable. *They were one of the few likeable things in that godforesaken finale. *They look godly together, even in shitty dance lighting. *Zig took her advice for his girl problems in Thunderstruck *Grace getting involved in the gang plot would be fascinating as all hell *Grace snaps him back to reality when Zig goes to the distracted happy place *They'd drive Maya and Tiny crazy and it would be love. *Grace is the one Zig's always asking for help and she usually has pretty solid advice. * It will be interesting when Zig eventually leaves Grace for Zoe (in the Novas shipper dreams, anyways) * Grace will wreak havoc after their split. (see above) * In all seriousness, they would make a fantastic couple and are worthy of endgame status. (Yeah, that's more like it u lil shit. :P) * Back here in reality, they'd most likely have a pretty stable relationship, something degrassi is desparately needing right now. * Because after they're endgame on the show, they'd have hilarious adventures for the rest of their lives as "unique outsiders" as Grace dubbed them. * Because, regardless of whether or not he will admit it, Zig's pretty sappy once he's actually in a relationship and you all know you wanna see Grace rib the hell out of him for it. ;) * Or, you know, just watch her react to Zig being a sap. Who knows? She might enjoy being treated like the queen she is. * They've got potential for seem really good emotional drama, not just fluff. Zig's in a gang, has unresolved feelings about Cam, Grace has to have done SOMETHING to be in the Rubber Room, etc. * Their verbal sparring gives us all life, lbr. Well, actually no. It's less verbal sparring and more Grace verbally owning his ass. Still. * Grace doesn't let him get away with shit, she lets him know when something's messed up be it drugs or accidentally double booking a night out. * You don't need to wonder if Zig could confide in her, because he already DOES. * Zig needs stability in a romantic partner, and Grace has got her shit together. * I really shouldn't need to say this, because expecting a romantic partner to be nice is like expecting a fish to have fins, but they're really nice to each other - Zig seems to ease up on her. Normally he's super touchy with teasing, but he lets her say what she wants, and he respects it. * It ends the Zatlingsworth bullshit - halle freakin' lujah. * If jealousy stories are your thing, you've got a double wammy - Zoe AND Maya. ** Bonus: For those of you who enjoyed the Bianca-Katie conflict, this might be a chance to have it done right with all three staying likeable * You'd get to watch the transition from best friends to dating, which is something always fun to watch. * Grace, at least, doesn't like drama. Good chance of being one of the less dramatic ships (and lbr, as much as we love drama, it gets old sometimes) * Grace would be the HBIC in this relationship. Again, lbr, Zig's pretty passive in relationships - he doesn't seem to take charge often, and he usually screws it up horribly when he tries. * Their chemistry is so thick you can cut it with a knife, even when it's just in pictures. Seriously, hot DAMN, you two. * They make a hot, well working team. * Zig has a tendency to try to walk all over his partners. Grace has a tendency of not putting up with bullshit. This can only end well. * Grace and Zig would be one of the few "bad girl-bad boy" relationships that ISN'T totally ratchet. * Because CC is willing to bribe people with baked goods of their choice. :) * They have the BEST facial expressions. Zig's are adorkable, and Grace's scream sass and perfection. * Since we brought up jealousy, did you SEE Grace's expressions when Zig and Zoe were talking and when she realized what was going on with them? Priceless. * Because the fact it was so easy to come up with this many reasons so quickly is a testament to how amazing they are. Or proof CC needs a life, but I prefer the first thing. * If they stay friends, they're one of Degrassi's few guy-girl friendships that remains a friendship. If not, we get a kickass relationship. THERE IS NO DOWNSIDE HERE. * They're the current generations Sav and Anya - except good fucking luck telling Grace what to do. * They're the current generations Owen and Anya (because by this point, Anya was able to stand up for herself and knew what she wanted to do xD) * Have Degrassi ever done a best friend - to - lovers romance before? Not many. And certainly not with the traditional "bad boy-bad girl" thing. New dynamics here. Lots of room for creativity. * They share similar taste.( Ex. When Grace dubbed them "unique outsiders" and Zig liked that.) * Because their dates would end with things on fire and that's awesome tv? * They're super supportive of each other. * They are both of the "snarky bastard" sense of humour AKA - the best kind. * Grace's smile is adorable and if she's happy, she'll smile more and everybody should want to see that. * Tristan tried to cockblock them but they only grew stronger. * Grace laughing at him and refusing to take him seriously is probably better for him, because he has an issue with taking himself WAY too seriously. * They're super cute and Grace always seem's happy when Zig is around. * Zig is the best match for Grace. * They've both been in the rubber room for some reason so they can bond over that (and probably already have, tbh.) * They have almost as much sexual tension as Hollingsvak (almost, he says. Pfft. :P) * Grace was sticking up for Zig when Maya went through his bag...but also stuck up for Zoe and Maya to him. Girl doesn't take his bullshit. * They've got similarities to a lot of previous Degrassi ships. ** Some of the ones they've been compared to are Sanya, Jalex, Owanca, Bitz, Imogeli, Drianca, Owanya, Hollingsvak, Sellie, and Spane. * They would be hot, and you just know Grace's calling the shots totally extends to the bedroom. * No, seriously, she'd keep that boy on a leash. Probably literally sometimes. * Their kids would be cute af and probably some sort of hellions, which can only be fun to watch. * Because shouldn't Grace's first relationship on the show be with someone she cares about and someone who seems to care about her too? Degrassi shits on it's female characters enough via relationships. Having one be happy would be nice. * For that matter, giving Zig a break once the gang storyline is over probably isn't a bad idea. * Watching Zig scramble after her in the background during Thunderstruck is hilarious and adorkable. * Zig watching Grace at the dance was adorable. * Grace immediately defended Zig when Perino asked to search his locker. * They went to the club fair together to look for stuff to join. * They're the perfect medium between a ratchet ship and an adorably cheesy one. * Zig kept smiling adorably when Grace was getting along with his friends at the dance. * Grace likes to tease him about his shirts. And their lack of sleeves. And his dumbassery. And his constant bad ideas. And everything because he really deserves mocking lately. * Zig doesn't just take it either, he likes to make fun of her right back, step for step. He's not as good at it, but it's the thought that counts. * Zig tends to run roughshod over nicer girls when he tries to take charge - Grace wouldn't let that happen here. * Watching it develop would be interesting, as Grace isn't interested in drama. * Grace telling him to sit down when he tries to get all in charge would give us all life. * He took her advice on getting booze for Zoe and Maya. * Zig would learn from his past relationship mistakes to ensure he would never hurt Grace the way he hurt Tori and Maya. Or there would be hell to pay because this is Grace and she's far less nice than Maya and Tori ever are. * Zig would be someone in Grace's life that she could count on and vice versa. And considering that this gang stuff will probably get worse before it gets better, that's definitely a good thing. * Because otherwise the captains will be sad because this was a LOTTA effort, people * The lack of drama could equate to longer stretches of being offscreen = bigger shot at endgame ** Also, depending on who you ask, less screentime for Zig is definitely a good thing. * They're one of those couples that can be relatively stable while still having things cause problems, like the gang thing. AKA: One of tv's favourite kinds of couples. * Because how freaking cute would their life together be? Super freaking cute, that's how. * Because they both have the cutest smiles EVER. And we do mean EVER. * Because maybe having a girlfriend will prompt Zig to fix his so-called style and save it from disaster. ** This is especially true when said girlfriend canoncially likes to mock his so called style, if you can call it that. * Anything related to children with these two is prec. Even if they can't explain how they met because gang stuff. * Because they're grossly underrated and that needs to end, like, now, please. * Because watching them plan a wedding they don't hate would be awesome and probably really funny and cute af. * And their wedding would be cute in and of itself - assuming Tiny doesn't burn it down, that is. Which he shouldn't unless he wants to deal with a pissed off Grace, which nobody ever wants to. Ships *Zig/Grace (Zace) (Degrassi) Gallery Image.jpg|The king and Queen have arrived! Category:Groups Category:Clubs Involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Clubs Involving Pokemonred200 Category:Clubs involving Loveisfolly27 Category:Clubs involving Crazygirl97 Category:Clubs involving Crazychick08 Category:Clubs involving MarauderScarlet Category:Clubs involving AlauraRosey Category:Clubs involving Chidori1,000 Category:Clubs involving Scallisons Category:Clubs involving TheRexVoxian Category:Clubs involving Gruvias Category:Clubs involving Cure passion Category:Clubs involving Gaskarths Category:Clubs involving HallOfFame Category:Clubs involving 87DaysofTv Category:Clubs involving BreatheMe Category:Clubs involving Kidencore Category:Clubs involving Loveya Category:Clubs involving ThisOnePerson Category:Clubs involving Meg27 Category:Clubs involving The4thMisfit Category:Clubs involving DuVe2LoVE Category:Clubs involving Oxyparadise Category:S.S. Groups